Reality is a Lie
by Azurite
Summary: We need a distraction. It seems like a deceptively simple thing for a dynamic duo to pull off, but these two can't seem to get along not to mention, they're not who they seem! For Harlequine's 30 Minute Challenge 1. [Seto x Anzu, Oneshot]


**Reality is a Lie**  
A Yu-Gi-Oh Oneshot AU...?  
By Azurite - azurite AT fanfiction DOT net  
azurite DOT incandesce DOT org

This is a ONESHOT challenge-fic previously exclusive to LiveJournal. It's a response to Harlequine (wickeddawn)'s 30-Minute Challenge #1: "We need a distraction..." It was inspired by "The Matrix" trilogy, obviously, and is quite... trippy. But it's a funny trippy, I promise! Implied Azureshipping (Seto x Anzu), as always!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Matrix, or anything else implied/mentioned herein. This is a not-for-profit work of entertainment only!

* * *

This wasn't going to be easy.  
Not by a long shot.

For starters, Jounouchi was sitting in the desk chair just to the right of both of them. Yuugi stood up in the aisle, talking to the blonde, whose legs were sprawled out in two aisles, effectively blocking their quickest mode of escape.

And then there was Honda, who, despite his need to cram for the next period's math exam, kept getting distracted by Jounouchi and Yuugi's conversation, and he kept looking up and joining in.

"We need a distraction."

Well, that much was obvious.

"What do you expect me to do?"  
"I don't know-- you're supposed to be the genius, come up with something!"

He wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. Damn Mazaki.

He hadn't wanted to get involved in this mess in the first place, but here he was, and of all people to be stuck with, it had to be Anzu.

Well, she wasn't all that bad, really.

It could have been much worse.

He could have to wear spandex.

But no, there was no spandex. He didn't have to change into anything ridiculous. He had no colorful cape, no armor with nipple-formed plating, and no stretch of spider-webbing under his arms.

Thank god for that.

But he was a superhero. Or at least, he was supposed to be. Mazaki was his 'sidekick' or something, and had gotten dragged into the mess, same as him.

And now, Tokyo --no, the whole world-- was in danger, and they had to get out of their math class to do what all superheroes had to do: save the planet.

If only Jounouchi's legs weren't so damn long!

"You realize if we reveal ourselves in public, we'll never hear the end of it."

"Who said anything about revealing ourselves?" Anzu snapped back, primly adjusting her skirt and stepping towards her friends.

It hardly seemed to matter to her that the clock was ticking, madmen were on the loose, and they needed to get out of school-- and fast.

Why was he doing this?

Oh right-- 'Because I'm the chosen one!' Seto Kaiba narrowed his eyes in frustration, watching Anzu carefully. She paused a good meter away from her friends, closing her eyes and sucking in a deep breath.

Time seemed to slip away, and then it slowed... slowed...

"Holy crap, look at that!" Jounouchi's gaze had been caught by a massive explosion of water just outside the classroom-- the piping underground had burst, and all the girls in the first year gym class outside were drenched in their too-tight white shirts.

Just the distraction they needed.

Every single boy with a pair of eyes flocked to the window, watching the free show, while the girls in class peeked down to see what the trouble was, some of them giggling cruelly at the misfortune of the first years.

And in that lapse of time, Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki slipped out the door of Class 3-B, unseen by any of their peers.

* * *

"Do you always have to do that stupid trenchcoat thing?" Anzu asked exasperatedly, her eyes following the movement of Kaiba's infernal coat, which refused to abide by the laws of physics.

"It's not stupid," Seto shot back, casting a glance back at Anzu. "Do you always have to do the leather thing?"

Anzu's cheeks reddened, "It helps me move easier! If I were wearing some big stupid cape, I'd probably trip over myself!"

"It's not a cape, and I don't trip."

Anzu smirked, staring hard at the ground in front of Seto, willing a large mound of asphalt to thrust its way up. Seto managed to hop over it-- but just barely in time, saving himself from a nasty spill.

"Nice try."

"Yeah, well, I have been in this longer than you have."

"Not by much!" Seto hissed. "Besides, all I've seen you do is cause a few explosions, morph your outfit, and break a few laws of science."

"Oh, and you're so much cooler, Mr. Chosen One, with your trenchcoat of doom and your stiff flying?" Anzu's voice was leaden with sarcasm; she clearly had no mind to drop to the floor and worship Seto Kaiba-- even if she was sworn to protect and fight alongside him.

"Would you two just SHUT it and get moving?" a voice came out of nowhere. Seto and Anzu didn't look the least bit surprised by the voice from nowhere; in fact, this was how they knew it was time for them to save the world-- again.

Although, you couldn't really call it "the world," since it was just one big massive illusion. And the people they were saving were real --somewhere. But they weren't anything like Seto and Anzu. None of them heard the voice... only Seto and Anzu could. Those people still trapped in the illusion... they weren't aware that everything they knew was a lie... that reality as they knew it, did not exist.

At least, it hadn't, not for hundreds of years.

"You know what, next time, I get to cause the distraction. I hardly thought your idea of distracting everyone would be to give them a free wet t-shirt party."

"It worked, didn't it?" Anzu bit back vehemently. She wasn't the type of person to go exploding buildings or forcing light poles to bend-- she wasn't KAIBA.

He'd been hard enough to convince of his role in the first place, and of his inherent abilities. It had been frustratingly difficult being the one to tell him that he was her savior, her partner, and worst of all, the guy that she was destined to fall in love with.

Okay, so she'd left that last little bit out. Surely Fortuna couldn't be right all the time. Even if she was the oldest program in the entire...

"DUCK!"

Anzu barely had time to react, forcing all her weight into her feet and smoothly flipping two meters into the air. No one else could do that-- no one but her.

She was Anzu Mazaki, ordinary school girl and dancer-dreamer. And she also happened to be the toughest fighter in the entire Matrix, outside of Seto "Chosen One" Kaiba himself.

A swarm of flying Agents were zooming towards them like oversized bats, and this most definitely wasn't going to be an easy fight. The black suit-clad men, all of them alike in body and nature, circled Seto and Anzu like vultures around prey.

"Let me guess," Anzu backed up as the Agents neared closer, her back pressing against Kaiba's, "another distraction?"

"Uh... yeah. Forget what I said, you're pretty good at this distraction thing. You do it."

"What? You daft-headed, gravity-defying bas--"

The moment Anzu had chosen to wheel on Kaiba and yell at him was the exact moment one of the Agents chose to dive in to pierce her defenses --to absorb her for everything she was worth, and to delete her from existence. And if they succeeded in doing that in the Matrix, then her real body --lying in a Link Chair aboard the IMELDA-- would die too.

But of course, Kaiba had been counting on the Agents to be so predictable. Time slowed down to his will once more, his trenchcoat easily defying gravity as he twisted around, snaking one arm around Anzu's slender waist, and using the other to reveal his weapon-- an automatic machine gun that he'd pulled from the Construct at the last minute.

And he fired on them while barely batting a lash, once again proving that few underestimated Seto Kaiba and lived to tell the tale.

This was something that he stuck to, regardless of his persona in the Matrix or outside of it. It made him rather pig-headed and stubborn, but in the instant that he'd slammed Anzu his arms -a circle of undeniable protection- those traits were almost endearing.

Maybe a distraction was just what she needed.

* * *

Somehow I came up with the superhero motif 1/3 of the way through, and the fanart I did of Seto as Neo, Anzu as Trinity, Yuugi as Morpheus, and Jounouchi as Cipher wouldn't get out of my head. So there you have it-- Seto is "The Chosen One" and Anzu is Trinity. And they are in the Matrix, and reality is a lie, and you have to choose... the red pill or the blue pill . Bwaha. 


End file.
